It's Always the Quiet One
by Heero91
Summary: Skilled ninja, Byakugan user, survivor of the destruction of Konoha, veteran of the Third Shinobi war and an altogether kindhearted individual if she said so herself. There was another title Hinata Hyuuga held, one that she kept hidden from her friends and family. A dark side, that she swore would never see the light of day. You see Hinata was, undoubtedly, a massive pervert.


Title; It's always the Quiet One

Disclaimer; Nope I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

* * *

"I think she's coming to." Sakura whispered as the Hyuuga slowly shook her head coming out of her waking sleep. It was a little hard to tell but her eyes seemed to be unfocused as she scrunched up her delicate features in mild discomfort at the light. Slowly as her vision cleared the Hyuuga glanced around the small brightly lit room at her teammates.

They were back at the inn, it seemed, and only a little worse for wear after the ambush. Sakura naturally seemed unhurt having played mostly support, Naruto as well appeared unhurt with his healing effect and the Uchiha looked only to have suffer damage to his clothing. A long tear that left his chest exposed, not that he really paid it any mind until the Hyuuga started to stare hard at the opening.

Sakura's attempts to perform a check-up and Naruto's exaggerated retelling of how he saved the day after Hinata was hit with the Jutsu were both completely ignored as the girl simply stared at the dark youth. It didn't take long for the boy in question to notice the intense gaze.

"What?" growled Sasuke presuming unimaginatively that the Hyuuga must see some injury with her Byakugan unnoticed by either Sakura or himself, well that was until he realised her blood line wasn't active.

"You've got really nice nipples." Came Hinata's airy reply abruptly putting an end to all other movement in the room.

"…W-what?" It wasn't often Sasuke found himself repeating himself, even less so did he stutter. But that didn't seem all that important right now as he loomed closer to the strange girl pressing his one word question to her again harsher. He wasn't sure what to make of the comment and had instinctively went with anger. Anger seemed appropriate.

"Back off Sasuke, she's hit her head dumbass." Intervened Naruto pushing a hand against the approaching ninja's bare chest. There was a brief growl of 'dobe' before…

"Are you gonna fight?" Hinata's innocent voice questioned as she blinked her large eyes seeming more intrigued than worried. A lazy grin passed over her face for a moment as the others watched her cautiously.

"Wrestle a little, maybe. Get all sweaty and hot, grind a little and…when one thing leads to another…" she probably would've continued if Naruto hadn't clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her his blue eyes as wide as saucers. He then promptly pulled his hand back as if burned rubbing his palm on his pant leg. Hinata winked.

"S-she licked me." Stuttered the blonde seeming slightly violated. There was also an unhealthy twitchiness to the Uchiha after Hinata's musings so Sakura decided to take the initiative.

"It ah, it's probably the Jutsu's effect. It might wear off after a night's sleep so…" she was ready to send the two men off to bunk in the other room until a light giggle surprised her before Hinata slid an arm around her waist pulling her down onto the dark girl's lap. Possessively Hinata let her chin rest on Sakura's shoulder.

"I like sound of that Sa-ku-ra, we can have a pyjama party…or not. We can play some…games." A girlish laugh followed the word 'games' and Sakura paled noticeable. In a second she'd forced herself away from the Hyuuga and across to the other side of the room.

"As I was saying, one of you should stay with her just in case." She received two suspicious looks for her suggestion but Hinata's giggling drew their attention again.

"You guys are so close…how does that work…a spit roast with her in the middle or maybe held up between, she does have a nice ass. Or maybe someone else is in the middle." Her gaze flickered to Naruto at the end and he began in fidget before all three shared a look. It was supposed to be a 'how do we handle this problem' look. But after Hinata's theorising it felt much more like a 'how would we arrange a three-way' look.

The members of team seven each took a noticeable step backward, Hinata giggled.

"Sakura. She's your patient." The rest of his point was left unsaid as the Uchiha earned himself a rare dirty look from the medic.

"Oh we can play doctor…do you know where it hurts Sakura?" Commented Hinata intensifying Sakura's glare on the Uchiha tenfold.

"I think Naruto should, the Hero of Konoha can be trusted not to take advantage of a girl not in her right mind." Returned Sakura folding her arms and shooting Hinata another wary look as the Hyuuga gave her a slow look up and down.

"My hero…you do deserve a reward after all." Again Hinata commented and Naruto gulped accompanied by a high pitched whine.

"Sasuke should do it, for um being evil and stuff." Countered the red faced Uzumaki. The Uchiha snorted tersely though, that was also Naruto's go to line for getting him to do a lot of things…usually pay for his Ramen. He only started to worry when Sakura chimed in with the blonde.

"If I'm so evil who says I won't take advantage of her?" he posed the question as darkly as he could happy to see his teammates falter slightly under the bluff. The effect didn't last long though.

"Oh you going to do naughty things to me mister Uchiha." Hinata's voice called earning a twitch from said Uchiha.

"I don't think that's gonna be the problem Sasuke." Sakura threw out before she and Naruto made their escape aided by a smoke bomb. Through the grey gaze of smoke Sasuke cursed as he heard the door lock.

"You think they're gonna go do it?" Hinata's falsely innocent voice asked casually, closer to Sasuke than it should have been if she were still on the bed. He cursed softly and turned to find himself looking directly at Hinata's neck.

"Don't curse me." The last thing he needed was a bunch of little Naruto's and Sakura's running about calling him uncle, demanding ramen. There was another more pressing concern though.

"And…why are you on the ceiling?" It wasn't outrageous to see a ninja standing upside down on the ceiling, but it was unusual for one to do it for absolutely no reason.

"Well you're kind of tall." Answered the Hyuuga with a lopsided grin, not that it answered his question in the slightest.

"So?" he tried again suddenly feeling very…trapped. He didn't have enough time to take action though as the girl slipped closer.

"Make's this easier." Her fingers weaved themselves through his hair and he found her soft lips on his in a sloppy wet kiss. Her tongue seemed possessed as it pushed into his mouth as he gasped. Awkwardly he tried to push her off but his hands only passed through her hair harmlessly on his first attempt and when he reached up to where her body actually was his hands got a hold of something soft…soft, round and big. The buxom Hyuuga moaned into their kiss.

As one he felt her smile into the kiss as suddenly she came free from the ceiling all her weight awkwardly coming down on his shoulders. Gracefully she swapped her position on him as they fell to the ground and after the Uchiha had the breath driven from him and his skull bounced off the wooden floor he felt Hinata's mouth return to his own, a finger tracing over his bare chest and another hand trailing lower.

With a growl he caught her wrists and brought them both up to a sitting position. Her hips were still over his own though and she ground against him insistently, her eyes half lidded and her lips bruised from her rough pressed kisses. Slowly a dirty grin spread over her lips.

"If you do that again…" the Uchiha began before the flexible Hyuuga surged forward pressing another kiss to his lips. He rolled her onto her back but only the kiss broke, she kept her legs wrapped around his waist and continued to buck against him.

"You'll punish me…bite me, spank me, fuck me." She suggested with the same wild grin.

So he flipped her over held her wrists with one hand, retrieved ninja wire with the other and tied them…that earned a pout. Feeling exhausted, aroused and altogether violated the Uchiha sat heavily on the floor his back pressed against the bed.

"Interesting choice…but you are supposed to take off my top first you know." As she spoke one of her bare feet slithered forward crawling up the inside of the Uchiha's thigh to rub against his…irritated Sasuke found himself binding her legs too.

"And you should've taken my pants off before that…and tied the legs to different bedposts. Honestly are you a virgin Sasuke?" she continued earning a scowl from the man as she wiggled testing the bonds. He offered a glare.

"I've had sex before." He returned moodily lifting the crazed girl by her middle and dumping her on the bed.

"Really, with who? Sakura, is she a wildcat…seems like she would be. Ino, I had her figured for a tease?" She continued on listing other women from the village, half of which the Uchiha couldn't claim to actually know.

"It doesn't matter who it was." He returned with a scowl idly praying for an assassin, attack squad, hell he'd take a bunch of villagers attempting to burn him as a witch, anything. Something to drag his mind away from the perverted girl still wiggling on the bed.

"You're right. You get to put it up their bum?" she asked her voice still unsettlingly light. The Uchiha half choked.

"No." he answered glaring at the girl as she looked at him dead serious.

"Want to?" she asked with what was becoming her usual grin. The Uchiha twitched again.

"Let's just…go to sleep." He'd considered gagging her…but a nagging sensation told him she might just like that.

"Okay…well?" she called after a moment, seeming impatient.

"Well what?" he returned crossing his arms.

"You sleep in your boxers don't you?" It was phrased like a question but it didn't sound like one. No, Hinata was stating what she knew as fact...now how would she know that?

"How do you know that?" More importantly exactly just what else did the shy little Hyuuga know about him. He was suddenly keenly aware that he did not in fact know the limitations of her eyes.

"I can see through walls, you take long showers in the morning." She answered with the same perverted grin and Sasuke but the information together...blushing ever so slightly.

"That Jutsu…didn't make you like this did it?" But he already knew the answer. If Hinata really did know how he slept at night and had looked in on his morning showers then the Jutsu had just made some hidden aspect of her more obvious. Like when he got Naruto drunk, or that time with Kakashi and the painkillers.

"Nope…I just usually say this stuff in my head…or masturbate quietly outside windows." Hinata answered with a bright grin. Quietly the Uchiha massaged the bridge of his nose increasing the pressure when he heard the distinctive sound of wire snapping.

"My turn now!" It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

There was a quiver, a squeal aimed towards the window and finally a long drawn out groan as the Hyuuga heiress awoke. She took a quick glance at her wrists bound to the headboard and the dark man straddling her waist…neck covered in dark purple bruises.

"W-w-what's g-going on?" she stuttered out weakly as the Uchiha continued to glare down at her. Her eyes couldn't help but record the suspicious marks on his pale neck and the slight tears in his clothing…had someone assaulted him?

"You're back to normal?" his deep voice grumbled as he let up his weight, only slightly though. There was a flash of recognition in her white eyes as memories of the night before returned.

"I don't remember anything." She spoke quickly without her usual stutter, the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, then glared.

"You're lying." Returned Sasuke sharply drawing a gulp from the Hyuuga.

"I-it was the J-jutsu t-that made me ah…" she began to ramble and the Uchiha's glare darkened…it would be easier to lie if they weren't in such a compromising position, she could see his chest and if she shifted her hips up a bit she could probably…

"You knew I sleep in only my boxers." The dark man spoke finally climbing off his charge, the Hyuuga blushed brightly and wiggled in her restraints. She felt rather cold now.

"Um…L-lucky guess." She tried earning a rough snort. Still the Uchiha thought he should make absolutely certain, not that the Hyuuga's eyes wandering back down to his chest wasn't something already.

"I don't think it was Hinata. And I think you need to be punished, a tender spanking seems fit…with Naruto's assistance of course." He'd been practicing the sentence while the Hyuuga slept off the Jutsu effects and managed it without any twitching. He didn't have to wait all that long before twin trickles of blood ran down from the Hyuuga's delicate nose. Her eyes had unfocused as her mind wandered at the thought. She'd need heels she decided, and they'd wear bow ties…just bow ties.

"Hyuuga, come back." Ordered the Uchiha clicking his fingers in front of the Hyuuga's face, it did nothing. Even as the door cracked open and two wary faces peaked into the room the Hyuuga remained completely out of it.

"She um…still crazy?" ventured Naruto carefully. Receiving a negative answer both wandered into the room. Neither decided to comment on the Uchiha's ruffled clothing, love bites or the fact that Hinata was tied to the bed.

"How did you…um subdue her?" ventured Sakura braving a check of the Hyuuga's vitals. For her own part Hinata continued to gaze into space a lewd grin taunt on her lips.

"I did a strip tease." The Uchiha deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. He was not going to explain that he'd put dirty thoughts in her head to see if her odd behaviour had actually been a hidden aspect of her personality. Sakura was quick to fix him a wide eyed look and Naruto let out an awkward chuckle.

Sasuke stayed silent and turned to leave.

"I copied that Jutsu by the way." He commented dryly before his teammates could begin their protests. Both immediately quieted down…then Naruto exploded forward.

"Don't use it on me, please. I'm too pretty who knows what'll happen! Use it on Sakura." The last part was whispered discreetly as the blonde begged clutching at the Uchiha's already damaged shirt and going to his knees. Hinata choose this moment to come out of her trance.

"This is huge Sasuke, image what we can do?" Spoke Naruto…on his knees…in front of Sasuke…who's shirt had been tore completely open now…Hinata's mind began looping the words adding a distinctive undertone to Naruto's voice.

"Sakura would kill you afterwards, besides it's not…" a single eyebrow raised and Naruto turned too to watch as Hinata chuckled to herself as her nose gushed dangerous amount of blood.

"Ahhh! We broke Hinata!" came Naruto's shout as Sakura began calling for help…which was quickly answered by Sasuke slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Just a crack one-shot for kicks and giggles, hope you guys had a few reading it. Somewhat a parody of those, has a dark secret, mary sueish fics you see all over the place for characters. Leave a review to show you care.

R&R


End file.
